How Powerful Attraction Can Be
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! Derek wonders if Chloe would ever like someone like him - or perhaps even hold a slight attraction to someone like him. But why would she? After all, there was always Simon. During "The Summoning." Chlerek, Chlimon


_Title: How Powerful Attraction Can Be  
_

_Summary: __One-shot! Derek wonders if Chloe would ever like someone like him - or perhaps even hold a slight attraction to someone like him. But why would she? After all, there was always Simon. During "The Summoning." Chlerek, Chlimon_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case  


* * *

_

**Silent Knight: So, this is sort of like a sequel to **_"Desperately Wanting,"_ **and Derek's thoughts on Simon and Chloe - even Tori, a bit. Though you'll realize that the reason Derek is jealous and even dislikes Simon a bit might not just be because of a certain necromancer. I just thought that the way I'm going with this oneshot just might be Derek's real thoughts - I mean, I sure would feel like this if I were Derek, but since Derek is a fictional character and not me, I'm not one hundred percent sure.**

**Anywho, let me know what you think about this and if it's better than DW, the same or maybe even worse. I'd love to know!**

**And remember - I don't own the Darkest Powers series or the characters, only the idea for this oneshot and the oneshot itself. Nothing less and certainly not anything more.**

**Enjoy!**_  
_**

* * *

**

**How Powerful Attraction Can Be  
**

**Oneshot**

Chloe Saunders was, even though Derek would never admit it aloud to anyone, not even himself, a girl like no other.

A pretty blond with red streaks in her hair, one that carried herself with dignity, class and gracefulness. Derek wondered if she thought so highly of herself, though - like Tori, he cringed as he thought of that fiery girl who seemed to hate anyone who even set their eyes on Simon, even Derek, his brother.

He wondered if she realized how much Simon was stricken with her - though it seemed like she didn't know, for Simon was always dropping hints at her, and she never seemed to pick them up properly, no doubt thinking that Simon was a nice guy - which, don't get Derek wrong, he is, but he was a little too nice towards Chloe. A bonehead like Tori had even managed to notice that - which only added the fuel to her fiery hate that was always directed at Chloe.

Derek knew that Chloe was a smart girl, though she could be so dumb when it came to relationships - even dumber than Derek when it came to relationships, which was saying a lot, considering the fact that Derek would have no idea if a girl was flirting with him, and didn't even know how he felt towards girls that Simon said that he _oh-so-obviously liked_.

The truth was was that Derek had never exactly been in a relationship, for the most obvious of reasons. Most importantly, the fact that he had zits and pimples _everywhere _and his physique and stony face had girls screaming in horror and running into Simon's_ built arms which promised safety and protection from the monster that was Derek _every time. You could see how Simon always had girls crowding him before, when they had been in high school and not in the hellhole that was Lyle House, the so-called school for _troubled teens (Yeah, right. They weren't fooling anybody. It was obvious that it was the crazy house, built especially for teens. But Derek had his doubts about the place)_.

Even though it was mostly him that had girls running towards Simon, Derek could also see why they would run towards his brother, whether or not he looked like someone had thrown his face into an oven and left it there, bubbling up, for centuries before returning it back to him. It was just that Simon was a handsome guy; along with the fact he had such a bubbly and caring and sweet personality, though he was loyal and considerate and ruthless and protective and possessive as well.

Everything an ideal boyfriend was to have.

Everything that Derek didn't have.

Everything that Derek would _never_ have.

But, whatever.

Derek had dealt with it.

He had dealt with it when the girl who he had always been a bit attracted to, _who Simon knew he was attracted to_, said no to him when he asked her to a dance at their middle school, but said yes to Simon when he had asked.

He had dealt with it when Simon always ditched Friday Horror Night pretty much all the time when Simon's so-called "hotness" had been noticed by the girls at their middle school and were lining up, tripping over their themselves, to get him to date them.

He had dealt with it when every teacher at school loved Simon and hated Derek - _even though it was Derek who got the straight A's, Derek who never ditched class, Derek who never mouthed off to them, Derek who had never done anything remotely stupid._

And as they got into high school, as Derek protected his brother whenever bullies tried to bully him, as girls were the only people Simon liked to hang around at times, Derek dealt with everything, anyone, any circumstance.

Simply because Simon was his brother and Derek knew he was no doubt going to be the only person who would truly understand him and love him no matter what.

Because that was what _brothers did for one another - because that was what Derek had to do for Simon after all the sticking up he had done for him before._

Because Derek owed his life to Simon after everything he was always doing for him, always standing up for him in his own way, and he would never forget that - _ever._

So, naturally, when Derek felt a little attraction towards Chloe, he pushed it aside - for it was obvious that Simon had his eye on her, for it was obvious that Simon wanted her, for it was obvious that Simon would be the one that Chloe would run towards.

For someone as pretty and as beautiful and as confused and as recklessly stupid-yet-smart as Chloe Saunders would never choose someone as ugly and as anti-social and as scary and as weirdly smart-yet-adequate as Derek, the monster that everyone was afraid of, everyone except for his brother, who was obliged to stand next to Derek because that was what brothers did. And Derek knew that if they weren't brothers, but from different families, that Simon would be as scared of him as everyone else, and though that hurt him to think about it like that, he continued to do so, not knowing exactly why he thought like that in the first place.

Simon and Chloe were the ones who belonged together, Derek finally realized after some time. Chloe would never choose him over Simon, even if Tori _did _scare the shit out of the blond teen.

But whatever, Derek decided. Like he even cared. Whatever. It didn't matter. So what if she liked him? So what if she was going to be with him, not Derek? So what if Simon would manage to get the girl _again_ and it would be Derek who would be left with empty hands - _again_? Didn't matter. Not need to care. It happened all the time, with every girl they had ever come across. Every girl who struck a cord in Derek. Every girl who interested Derek, but who Derek was never able to interest like_ Simon_ could interest them.

Though Chloe was different, part of him argued.

And she was, Derek had to admit with that part of him. She was different - not physically, but emotionally - spiritually, even. There was that _something _about her that had drawn Derek to her, that had drawn Simon to her. Something that Derek couldn't decipher, as much as he truly wanted to, and that frustrated him a lot. A lot more than it should, which was why he didn't like Chloe that much.

But that would be a lie.

He did, in fact, like Chloe Saunders, with her mesmerizing eyes and those brilliant red streaks in her shiny blond hair. And her stupidity when faced with romantic relationships. And with the way when, she'd smile, her laugh lines would show, and her eyes would crinkle around the edges, much like a_ woman_'s would. And how much mysteriousness surrounded her, and how special she appeared to be.

It made Derek's head spin and his heart beat fast and his fists clench, as he tried to fight his wolf instincts from slamming her against a wall and kissing her - _right in front of everyone, right in front of good boy Simon and his "pretty" boy face and his "big, strong" arms and his "more-amazing-than-Derek's" personality._

Though he didn't - because which girl would even want to kiss his puss-filled face? No one. And especially not someone as beautiful as Chloe. Someone as beautiful as Chloe would want to kiss Simon, the handsomer brother, and believe it or not, Derek _hated him_ for that. But at the end of the day, Simon was his loyal, loving brother and Chloe just a girl with good taste.

They weren't out to get him, they weren't attracted to one another just because they wanted Derek to be hurt and mad and annoyed and irritated. They just had a mutual attraction for one another.

But, even though Derek was sure Chloe never thought about him in that way, he wondered. He wondered if she ever liked him like he liked her. He wondered if she would ever like someone like him. Maybe even hold a slight attraction to someone like him. But why would she, another part of him argued. After all, there was always goody-two-shoes Simon - with his_ angel_ features and gentleman-y words.

For Simon always got the girl - _the hero in the movie_. And Derek was always the monster -_ the villain_.

It was obvious who a girl like Chloe Saunders would fall for. Painfully obvious.

Although, even though it was painfully obvious, Chloe - with her mesmerizing eyes and brilliant red streaks in her shiny blond hair - chose him. Derek, not Simon. The villain, not the hero. And, even though it was mean, even though it wasn't right to think that way, even though Simon must've been feeling so_ hurt_, Derek wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Silent Knight: What d'you think, guys? Was it better, the same, or worse than **_"Desperately Wanting"_**? Let me know with a review or even a favourite, guys! :D**

**Silent Knight over and out!  
**


End file.
